


Жених раба лампы

by Jedaite



Category: Stranniki
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Жених раба лампы

 

**Доктор, почему вы мне всё время какую-то порнуху показываете? (с)**

  
  
— Отец, за что? — тихо спросил Дарвальд, пока Юлька и Марстен мужественно выслушивали сотню последних наставлений Изали.  
Верио пожал плечами:  
— Юльке скоро замуж, ей полезно заранее познакомиться с тем, что предстоит, а Марстену — тем более.  
— Ему тоже скоро замуж? — едко уточнил Дарвальд.  
— Скорее — наоборот. Ему — понять, что его счастье не в детях.  
— То есть нас не жалко, — перевел Дарвальд.  
Верио добродушно улыбнулся, мол, зачем задавать вопросы, ответы на которые уже известны.   
Изали подошла к негромко переговаривающимся мужчинам, чмокнула в щеку машинально наклонившегося к ней Дарвальда и, взяв под руку мужа, мило улыбнулась:  
— После ваших сказок ребенок потом две недели ходит тихий и послушный. Всё. Всем пока. Скоро вернёмся.  
Семейная чета поспешно удалилась. Наверняка опасались, что добровольные няньки могут и передумать.  
Дарвальд посмотрел на друзей по несчастью.  
— Только мне одному кажется, что скоро — понятие очень растяжимое?   
— Да ладно, в прошлый раз же ничего не случилось, — обнадежил Марстен. — Ща, Юлька нам сказку какую-нибудь расскажет, и всё будет в порядке.  
— Какую? — буркнула та.  
— Помнишь, ты мне показывала мультик про борьбу законного правителя подводного королевства против узурпатора? — предложил Дарвальд.  
— Ты про Русалочку, что ли?  
Первым сообразил, о чем говорил Дарвальд, Марстен.  
— Сказка про узурпацию?! — в полной прострации повторила Юлька, пытаясь свыкнуться с новой для себя трактовкой.   
— Верно. Что вы на меня так смотрите? В начале же говорилось, что король Тритон изгнал…  
— Но сказка совсем не о том! — Юлька не выдержала надругательства над святым. Русалочку, благодаря стараниям Уолта Диснея, она любила и уважала.  
Марстен приобнял Юльку за плечи:  
— Не переживай. Ты не знаешь, какие выводы он из наших сказок в своё время делал. Валь у нас не абы кто, он у нас аристократ, ему читали исключительно легенды, хроники, и амбарные книги.  
Юлька посмотрела на Дарвальда с жалостью, проникнувшись великой тайной его темного, наполненного тяготами и лишениями, прошлого.  
— Юлия, ты же взрослый человек, маг, а всё в сказки веришь. Нашла, кого слушать. Я тебя умоляю.  
Юлька двинула локтем Марстену в бок, но тот привычно увернулся. Вот скотина! Как пить дать, у Дарвальда научился нести всякую пургу совершенно серьёзным голосом и не меняясь в лице! Раньше у него так достоверно не получалось!  
— Так кто у нас будет русалочкой? — мрачно спросила она.  
— Ты! — хором ответили эти негодяи.  
Юлька посмотрела на них, на ребёнка, припомнила сюжет и подключила воображение, и отчаянно замотала головой.  
— Ни за что! Дарвальду хвост больше пойдет!  
— Кстати, да, — задумчиво протянул Марстен.  
Дарвальд скрестил руки на груди.  
— Не уверен, что этот хвост стоит показывать при ребенке. Но тебе, Марстен, я его потом покажу. Если захочешь. А если серьёзно, я не женщина.  
Юлька отодвинулась от приятелей, подхватила на руки расшалившегося ребёнка, едва не отгородившись им, как крестом от нежити.  
— Ты ею был. Так что ничего с тобой не случится, но раз все так против Русалочки, тогда предлагаю Аладдина.  
— О, Аладдин, — оживился Дарвальд. — Чур, Аладдином будет Марстен. Они же на одно лицо.  
— Тощий мальчик, выживаюший за счёт воровства?  
Марстен усмехнулся и продемонстрировал бицепс, которому не позавидовал бы разве что Гастон из «Красавицы и Чудовища» и то только потому, что не смог бы допустить мысль, что у кого-то внушительнее, чем у него.  
— Ты не то смотришь, — отмахнулся Дарвальд. — Сирота. Ни гроша за душой.  
— Неправда! — возмутился Марстен и обжег Дарвальда взглядом.  
— Да ну? А кто на днях у меня некую сумму одалживал? Показалось, наверное?  
Марстен поморщился:  
— Да брось! Я же уже пообещал больше там не играть!  
— Особенно по пьяни, — дотошно напомнил Дарвальд.  
— Да! — рыкнул Марстен. — Я понял, понял, иначе останусь без трусов.  
— Без них я тебе давно предлагаю остаться, но ты почему-то отказываешься, — усмехнулся Дарвальд. — Но вообще, я за твоего жеребца и меч беспокоюсь, ты, когда в ударе, никакого удержу не знаешь. Как только до сих пор ничего нужного не проиграл?   
— Валь, я взрослый и самостоятельный… — Марстен осекся, напоровшись на ухмылку Дарвальда, как на нож. — Валь, просто заткнись. Будь другом.  
Юлька откашлялась.  
— Это, конечно, очень интересно, но ребенок сейчас выдернет мне последние волосы со скуки или нос откусит. Давайте уже разыгрывать сказку, пока он плакать не начал!  
Ребенок, которому обнаглевшие взрослые уделяли возмутительно мало внимания, пытался привлечь его всеми возможными способами. Юльку дергали за волосы, елозили у неё на руках, сопели от усердия в попытках вывернуться из хватки и оказаться на свободе.  
— А кто там ещё есть помимо Аладдина? — живо поинтересовался Марстен.  
— Джинн. Раб лампы, — пропыхтела Юлька.  
Марстен гнусно усмехнулся:  
— Валь, как с тебя писали.  
— Раб лампы, так раб лампы, — покладисто согласился Дарвальд. И тут же испортил всё впечатление: — А принцессой у нас будет Юлька.  
— Нет! — В любой другой компании Юлька, может быть, и польстилась бы на роль принцессы, но не в этой, не с этими закадычными негодяями.  
— Да, — без тени сочувствия отрезал Дарвальд.  
— Да, Юлька, больше некому. Тем более что Русалочкой ты быть отказалась.  
— А почему русалочкой должна быть я, а не Дарвальд? Он — маг водной стихии. Его можно топить бесчисленное количество раз.  
Марстен согласно покивал на её аргумент, отобрал у неё ребенка и легко подкинул в воздух. Ребенок радостно взвизгнул и снова отправился в полет под потолок. Марстену это упражнение ничуть не мешало разговаривать. Дарвальд не обратил никакого внимания, а Юлька следила за взлетающим и падающим ребенком, как кот за стиральной машиной — не в состоянии оторваться.  
— Можно, но его скучно, а тебе полезно для практики, — закончил Марстен.   
— Я согласна на принцессу! — быстро поняв свою выгоду, сориентировалась Юлька.  
Дорогие друзья часто шли навстречу её пожеланием во всем, что не касалось учёбы. И если такое поведение Дарвальда ничем не удивляло, он всегда был маньяком от науки, то от Марстена Юлька ожидала другого. В отличие от друга, тот нотаций о важности образования не читал, всегда кивал головой на вопрос, может, ну его, не учить, а потом подстраивал так, чтобы спасение утопающих было делом рук самих утопающих. Поначалу Юлька принимала всё за чистую моменту, пока разе на пятом или шестом не заметила подозрительно ржущий куст. Тому, видите ли, было слишком смешно наблюдать за тем, как подруга, позабывшая об изгоняющем знаке, пытается уговорить зомби быть послушным мальчиком и лечь в могилку. В общем, проверять, вспомнит ли она заклинание дыхания под водой, Юльке совершенно не улыбалось, а с этих мучителей сталось бы устроить царство морское в отдельно взятой комнате.  
— Вот, Валь, у нас есть принцесса. Ты ей тигра наколдуй.   
— Никакого тигра! Держать диких животных в неволе негуманно, — выпалила Юлька, прикидывая, сможет ли достаточно быстро забраться на шкаф.  
— В зоопарке ты, помнится, была в восторге, — не пряча иронии заметил Дарвальд.  
— Я была глубоко неправа, но теперь всё осознала. Не надо держать меня в неволе с тигром. В смысле, тигра в неволе со мной…  
Марстен заржал, поймал ребенка, чмокнул его в лоб и усадил на диван.  
— Ладно, не будем нашу тигрицу неволить. Давай, раб лампы, переодевайся.   
— Во что? — удивился тот.  
— В шаровары. И жилетку на босу грудь.  
Юлька уперла руки в бока:  
— Ты же не помнил сказку про Аладдина!   
Марстен полюбовался тем, как по мановению руки Дарвальда исчезли стены и крыша. Свет звёзд посеребрил их головы, и невыносимо чёрное небо упало на плечи. Под ногами зашуршал песок, и ветер неласково бросил его за шиворот.  
— А, я вспомнил! Это та сказка, где власть в государстве захватывает мелкий криминальный авторитет в результате мошенничества. Видишь, Юлька, я не всё тогда проспал!  
— С кем поведешься, от того и наберешься, — ошалело пробормотала Юлька и с интересом огляделась.  
— Это ты сейчас про кого так плохо выразилась? — с интересом спросил Дарвальд и провел по себе рукой. Его строгий наряд — расшитый серебром чёрный камзол, сиреневая шелковая рубашка, обтягивающие бесконечные ноги штаны — тут же принял вид не столь экзотичный для этих мест.  
— Но почему шаровары черные? — возмутился Марстен. — Они же непрозрачные!   
— А ты чем-то собрался любоваться?  
— Мечтай, Валь! — оскалился Марстен. — Я за то, чтобы придерживаться оригинала. Кто мне говорил, что это очень важно — с ранних лет давать верные объяснения. Детям нельзя лгать.  
— Так ты меня всё-таки слушал. Какая приятная неожиданность.   
Марстен пожал плечами с самым независимым видом, на который только был способен. Провел рукой по себе, и в глазах немилосердно зарябило. Если он пытался таким образом отвлечь от скользкой темы, то ему это вполне удалось. Юлька и Дарвальд застонали в унисон. Ребенок тоже не остался равнодушным — открыл рот, да так и замер, позабыв не только закрыть рот, но и о том, что собирался плакать.  
— Марстен! Прекрати, глазам больно.  
— Кровавые слезы вроде не текут, — усмехнулся тот. — А что?! Что стащил, то и напялил! Там не до подбора одежды, главное, ноги унести.  
— Богатый жизненный опыт, да? — сострила Юлька.  
Но Дарвальд шутку не поддержал, подошел и молча провел руками по Марстену. Наряд неуловимо изменился, и глазам стало сразу легче. Казалось бы, и цвета остались прежними, но оттенки легли друг к другу так правильно, что вся эта пестрота начала восприниматься гораздо лучше. Гармоничнее, что ли.  
— И правда, некогда, — улыбнулся Дарвальд, сжал на мгновение плечи Марстена и отступил раньше, чем тот успел возмутиться.  
Юлька перевела взгляд с одного невозмутимого друга на другого — немного смущенного — и обратно и поняла, что чего-то не поняла. Но на всякий случай притворилась, что ничего не заметила. Если бы существовал такой вид спорта, как игнорирование того, что происходит прямо перед самым носом, Юлька бы точно занимала почётное второе место. Всё-таки первое неоспоримо занимал Марстен. И Юлька искренне надеялась, что она никогда не достигнет подобных высот!  
— Итак, — бодро начала Юлька. — Злой старик пообещал захмурышке Аладдину несметные сокровища за сущий пустяк — помочь немощному добыть из песков старую лампу.  
Юлька поплотнее закуталась в черную ткань и удивительно противным голосом проскрежетала:  
— Помни, лампа — моя. Не три.  
— Не кусай. Не грызи. Увижу следы зубов — не видать тебе сокровищ, — подсказал Марстен.  
— Именно! — не смутилась Юлька. Она помахала палкой. — Абра-кадабра!  
Ничего не произошло. Юлька ещё более ожесточенно погрозила миру посохом, от усердия чуть не навернулась с бархана и выкрикнула:  
— Алохомора!  
И снова ничего не случилось.  
— Дарвальд!  
— Что?  
— Я заклинания для кого читаю? — возмутилась Юлька. — Сделай красиво.  
Дарвальд поднял бровь, и песок, скручиваясь в нити, взметнулся вверх. Нити сплелись друг с другом, образовав арку, и пасть открылась.  
— Заклинание подобрано правильно, — расхохотался Марстен. — Валь, почему у меня в юности так не выходило?  
— А ты никогда не просил.  
Юлька прыснула. От старика прозвучало на редкость глумливо.  
Марстен даже не нашёлся с ответом. По юности он из шкуры выворачивался, чтобы доказать Дарвальду, что способен всего добиться самостоятельно, без помощи всяких выскочек! Позже — из желания поразить. А сейчас — только сейчас — он понял, насколько интереснее работать вместе и добиваться результата сообща.  
Марстен гордо завернулся в плащ и шагнул во тьму открывшегося перед ним подземелья. До него доносился голос старика.  
— Иди и не трогай сокровища великие. — Марстен с любопытством тут же на них покосился и, на всякий случай, сцепил руки за спиной в замок. — Помни, твоя задача принести мне… нам лампу! И тогда все эти сокровища станут нашими.  
— Юлька, злодей из тебя не очень. Кто ж так мотивирует?  
— Не нравится — сам рассказывай, — огрызнулась та.  
— А как надо? — озадачился Марстен, совершенно уверенный, что его не только прекрасно слышат, но и видят.  
— Не достанешь мне лампу, я тебя на выходе поцелую.  
— Всё обещания, обещания... — протянул Марстен.  
Повисла долгая пауза, прерываемая только редкими всхлипами Юльки, а потом раздался очень задумчивый голос Дарвальда.  
— Сам понял, что, а главное — кому сказал?  
Марстен задрал голову, уставился в свод пещеры и широко улыбнулся, даже не думая отвечать. Загадочность Джоконды, по мнению Юльки, Марстену изобразить не удалось, но вот подвесить Дарвальда — вполне.  
Так и не дождавшись комментариев злоязычных друзей, Марстен побрел вперед и принялся насвистывать любимую походную песенку, безбожно фальшивя. Вертел головой и никуда не торопился. Присмотревшись, он заметил, что сквозь сокровища проглядывали совсем не иллюзорные стены какой-то пещеры или шахты. На секунду в груди вспыхнула зависть и тут же погасла: Дарвальд был на принципиально другом уровне, тут нечему было завидовать, только восхищаться. Похоже, пока Марстен пропадал в джунглях с экспедиционным отрядом, Дарвальд зря время не терял и научился делать переходы внутри мира совсем незаметными. Марстен думал, что как дурак всё это время блуждал вокруг дивана в гостиной, а оказалось — по настоящей пещере. Или шахте?  
— Валь, где это я?  
— В пограничных горах.  
— Так тут же может быть опасно! — возмутился Марстен.  
— Тебе, магу восьмого уровня, с Драконьим мечом и под моим присмотром? Не смеши меня. Лучше ответь, когда понял?  
— Когда сквозь иллюзии продрался, — честно признался Марстен. — Научишь?  
— Научу.  
Дарвальд произнес согласие таким тоном, что Марстен едва не заржал, представив, каким сложным сейчас, должно быть, стало выражение на его лице.  
— Не отвлекайся! — проскрежетала Юлька. — Нам с ребенком становится скучно.  
— А ты не забывай рассказывать, что было дальше! — Марстен усмехнулся. — Шел я, шел и пришел, за угол повернул, а там лампа стоит. Ну, я её хвать…  
В пещере кто-то взвыл дурным голосом, стены зашатались, и Марстен кинулся бежать обратно, уворачиваясь от падающих камней и отмахиваясь мечом от непонятно откуда выскакивающих тварей. Времени присматриваться настоящие они или иллюзорные не было, и Марстен для надежности убивал всё, что вызывало у него хоть тень сомнений. Дарвальд, конечно, сказал, что с ним ничего не случится, но Марстен вполне мог со всем справиться сам. Из зева пещеры он вывалился тогда, когда пол из-под ног натуральным образом поплыл. Марстен прыгнул, уцепившись за уступ.  
— Лампу, — проскрежетала Юлька мерзким голосом. — И я помогу тебе.  
— Силенок не хватит, — пропыхтел Марстен и подтянулся наверх ровно за секунду до того, как вход осыпался песком. — Валь, я чуть без штанов не остался!  
— Зато как эффектно, — улыбнулся тот.  
— Нет, но это не по сюжету! — возмутился неудавшийся злодей. — Ты должен был отдать мне лампу, а я избавиться от тебя.  
— Держи карман шире. Я что, дурак? — возмутился Марстен. — И вообще помолчи, а то стукну, а в твоем возрасте это чревато последствиями.  
— Марстен, если ты стукнешь, то это в любом возрасте чревато последствиями, — заметил Дарвальд.  
— А ты вообще молчи. Тебя ещё не вызывали! Слышь, Юлька, а что с лампой-то надо делать?  
— Облизывать, — предложил Дарвальд. — Целовать.  
— Уговаривать, — поддержала Юлька.  
Марстен посмотрел на друзей презрительным взглядом:  
— Я бы сказал, что можно с лампой делать, но тут дети, — и демонстративно потер тусклый бок.  
— Заклубился дым, и когда он рассеялся, перед взором изумленного мальчишки предстал джинн.  
Дым вырвался из носика лампы, завился спиралью, пронесся по комнате, от чего ребенок весело всплеснул руками и захлопал, а Юлька на всякий случай спряталась за бархан, то есть кресло, и, сконденсировавшись напротив Марстена, собрался в Дарвальда.  
— Ну? Что надо?  
— Юлька, рабы лампы должны вести себя приличнее, зачитай ему его обязанности!  
Дарвальд поднял бровь, а потом улыбнулся да так ласково, что Юлька решила пока из-за кресла, то есть бархана, не вылезать.  
— Раб лампы появился, скрестил руки на груди и сказал: “Я — раб лампы, слушаюсь и повинуюсь тебе, господин”.  
Марстен просиял и уставился на Дарвальда с плохо скрываемым предвкушением. На взгляд Юльки Марстен откровенно нарывался, и она не ошиблась с выводами: он всё-таки нарвался. Дарвальд в мгновенье ока сократил расстояние между ними, поднял голову Марстена за подбородок и ласково выдохнул:  
— Что же ты молчал, милый? Ты бы раньше сказал, что тебе нравятся подобные игры, я бы не отказал.  
Марстен, надо отдать должное его выдержке, не отшатнулся, выдержал взгляд Дарвальда и с достоинством ответил:  
— Мечтай, Валь. А сейчас, раб лампы, давай по тексту! Зрители ждут.  
Дарвальд хмыкнул, отступил и демонстративно сложил руки на груди:  
— Я — раб лампы, слушаюсь и повинуюсь тебе, господин.  
От того, каким тоном Дарвальд промурлыкал последние слова, покраснел бы даже полный чурбан. Юлька закрыла лицо руками: сказка неумолимо скатывалась в полное непотребство! — и решительно выбралась из своего укрытия.  
— Может, всё же разыграем что-то другое?  
— Что? — с надеждой спросил Марстен.  
— Например, например, — Юлька прошлась по пустыне, стащила с ноги тапочек и старательно вытряхнула из него песок: — Маша и медведи.  
— Это что такое? — милостиво поинтересовался Дарвальд.  
— Ну я тебе читала, помнишь, “кто спал в моей постели”? — подсказала Юлька и чуть не прикусила себе язык. Взаимные провокации этих двоих повлияли и на неё. Мысль теперь работала исключительно в порнографическую сторону.  
— Интересное предложение, — протянул Дарвальд. — Интересно, кто из нас будет Машей?  
Марстен замотал головой:  
— Юлька, а что-нибудь ещё у тебя в голове есть? Менее травматичное для детского восприятия.  
Юлька даже обиделась на такие слова и в сердцах выдохнула:  
— Специально для тебя берегла. Иван Царевич на Сером Волке!  
Дарвальд не выдержал, расхохотался, вслед за ним прыснула Юлька, и только Марстен не поддался общему веселью, предложив свой вариант:  
— А может, про эту, как её там звали? Про угнетение и унижение женщин? Я даже знаю, кто у нас будет главная героиня, — и выразительно посмотрел на Юльку.  
— Золушка, что ли? — с подозрением отозвалась та, враз прекратив смеяться. — Не-не, никакого угнетения! Мне и дома хватает этого добра.  
— Это та сказка про непомерные амбиции? — уточнил Дарвальд.  
Юлька закатила глаза и замахала на них обоих руками.  
— Нет, не надо! Я согласна на Аладдина!  
Пожалуй, она не была достаточно крепка морально, чтобы по-новому взглянуть на старые сказки. Откровенно говоря, ей было просто страшно представить, чем обернется “Пеппи Длинный чулок” или “Сказка о царе Салтане”. В богатстве фантазии дорогих друзей она уже давно не сомневалась.  
— Мы остановились на том, что ты — раб лампы, — с каким-то особым удовольствием повторил Марстен, — должен меня слушаться и повиноваться во всём.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Ага, слушаться и повиноваться.   
— Ну ты смотри, мы потом местами поменяемся, — предупредил Дарвальд.  
— Это версия будет для взрослых, — пискнула Юлька: — а у нас та, что для детей. Джинн пообещал Аладдину исполнить три его желания.  
— Все мои желания, — не согласился Марстен.  
— Нет, Марстен, только три. Смотри, не порвись, выбирая.  
Юлька вмешалась в перепалку раньше, чем Марстен нашелся с ответом.  
— Аладдин захотел стать принцем!  
Дарвальд усмехнулся, скрестил руки на груди и, небрежно поклонившись, промурлыкал:  
— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, мой господин.  
Марстен тихо ругнулся себе под нос. Юлька старательно пару раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула: если бы ей отвечали таким голосом, ничего кроме постели она б у джинна не просила. Дарвальд удивительно гармонично вписался в роль раба лампы. Даже жаль, что сказка у них была не для взрослых.  
Волшебный ветер обнял Марстена со всех сторон. Под его воздействием цвет и крой одежды изменялись до тех пор, пока Дарвальд не выбрал устраивающий его вариант. Спокойные цвета, свободный крой. Марстену, и правда, шло.  
Дарвальд повел рукой, и тот же ветер поднял вокруг песок, который, удивительным образом не задев ни одной песчинкой глаза, заслонил обзор, а когда осел — вокруг уже царил восточный город и по улицам шествовал яркий караван. Все присутствующие с интересом завертели головой, а Дарвальд снисходительно заметил:  
— Обойдемся музыкой без пения, или все непременно хотят спеть и станцевать о чудесных событиях, которые только что произошли, и восхвалить нашего прекрасного принца?  
— Нет! — хором отозвались Марстен и Юлька и в ужасе переглянулись. Их вокальными способностями можно было только маньяков распугивать, но никак не успокаивать ребенка. Последний, к слову сказать, совершенно не стеснялся, хлопал в ладоши, вертел головой и порывался сползти с яркого ковра и изучить окрестности, но волшебный ковер ему это не позволял, ловко закатывая ребенка обратно. Так что тому только и оставалось, что лепетать на своём детском языке и бороться против системы.  
Караван продвигался неспешно. Яркое солнце слепило глаза, и Юлька поспешила спрятаться под навес.  
— Куда это ты? — удивился Дарвальд. — Время сменить амплуа.  
Юлька сама не заметила, как очутилась в тронном зале рядом с отцом. У её ног расположился огромный тигр. Только усилием воли Юлька не завизжала и не попыталась залезть на гардину.  
— Ну, раб лампы, я тебе это припомню, — пообещала она сквозь зубы.  
— Давай, Марстен, вперед, время просить руки принцессы, — подтолкнул Дарвальд застывшего как соляной столб друга. — Не бойся, со всеми бывает в первый раз.  
Марстен замотал головой и попятился.  
— Замуж — это не больно, — продолжил издеваться Дарвальд.  
— Жениться, — автоматически поправила Юлька.  
— Нет, судя по тому, как он пятится, именно что замуж.  
Марстен гневно сверкнул глазами и попытался Дарвальда пнуть, но тот расстаял синим дымом и переместился вне досягаемости дорогого друга, который, судя по зверскому выражению на лице, явно жаждал нанести добро ближнему своему.  
Юлька прыснула в кулак, аккуратно потрогала тигра тапочкой, убедилась, что тот на неё никак не реагирует, и смело заявила:  
— Какой-то он тугодум! Папенька, нам не нужен такой претендент. Как он справится с нашим султанатом, если не способен связать и двух слов?  
— Ваше Величество, что вы слушаете женщину, она вам расскажет, как правильно тюрбан повязывать! Султанату нужны дипломатические отношения с моей великой страной, богатой ресурсами и защищенной доблестными воинами, — распростер руки Марстен.  
— Не хочу! Я не товар! — возмутилась Юлька и вскочила с трона. — Слышишь, папенька, не хочу!  
Султан вздохнул и развел руками.  
— Она — моя единственная дочь. Извините, — и, повинуясь движению руки Султана, Марстена выперли из тронного зала.  
Сцена сменилась с такой головокружительной скоростью, что Марстен осел на вовремя появившуюся под ним скамью и тут же вскочил, глубоко возмущенный.  
— Давай, ещё тюрбан сорви и попрыгай на нём, — посоветовал жутко довольный Дарвальд.  
Марстен ткнул пальцем в Дарвальда.  
— Вы надо мной издеваетесь!  
— Это новое желание, мой господин?  
— Дальше я буду рассказывать, — с угрозой произнес Марстен и навис над Дарвальдом.  
— А кто тебе до этого мешал? — ненаигранно удивился тот. — Ну, как, очаровывать принцессу будешь? Тебе ковер самолет подогнать?  
— Это что будет второе желание? — с подозрением уточнил Марстен.  
— Зря принцесса на тебя ругалась. Ты не тугодум. — Дарвальд безмятежно улыбался, только в глазах не было ни тени смеха. — Ты просто никогда не будешь готов к серьёзным отношениям.  
Марстен вопреки ожиданиям не отшатнулся, наоборот, склонился ниже, погладил Дарвальда по щеке, от чего тот замер, казалось, даже не дыша.  
— Может, просто объект не тот? — тихо спросил Марстен и отступил. — Ну, будем очаровывать нашу принцессу, да?  
— Я вам не мешаю? — сварливо уточнила Юлька и выползла из-за куста.  
— А что ты тут делаешь? Ты должна ждать меня на балконе или, там, в опочивальне, — возмутился Марстен.  
— Надоело. Вы слишком долго возились. Тем более на моей постели лежит тигр, а это не та киса, с которой я готова спорить за территорию.  
Марстен откашлялся:  
— Ладно. Принц увидел принцессу, — Марстен подошел к Юльке, взял её за руки, заглянул в глаза и продолжил: — и немедленно... немедленно...   
— Что ты замолчал? Продолжай, — поторопил наконец пришедший в себя после слов Марстена Дарвальд.   
— Понял, что она его сестра!  
— Сестра?! — взвыла Юлька и вырвала руки из хватки Марстена. — Опять?! Я что, всегда теперь сестра? Может, я хочу счастья!  
— С ним? — удивился Дарвальд.  
— Со мной?! — не менее ошарашенно уточнил Марстен.  
— Ну Альвира-то тут нет, — резонно заметила Юлька. — А пятым колесом мне быть надоело. Давайте, я не знаю, разыграем сказку про золотую рыбку. Я буду рыбкой, вы сами решите, кто из вас старик, а кто старуха! Вот там ворчать можете до бесконечности, это отлично впишется в сюжет.  
— Кстати, а почему Альвира с нами нет?  
— Он сказал, что дети — не его стихия, — заступилась Юлька за своего молодого человека.  
— Вот, Юлька, задумайся. Он против детей.  
— Чужих детей на своей шее!  
— Против детей, — Марстен сделал вид, что не услышал ответа Юльки, и продолжил: — значит, и к вашим общим будет относиться спустя рукава.  
— Марстен, ты со своей личной жизнью разберись, а потом другим советы давай! — не выдержала Юлька и ткнула его пальцем в грудь. — Вот что это за сказка, когда Аладдин неприкрыто заигрывает с джинном?  
— Я никогда…  
— Да ты всегда так никогда, что другим смотреть уже невозможно!  
Дарвальд встрял между ними, заставляя спорщиков разойтись немного в стороны.  
— Ты всегда, Марстен, никогда — это правда. — Дарвальд перевел взгляд с хватающего воздух ртом Марстена на разошедшуюся подругу. — Юлия, ну хочешь, я побуду принцем?  
— Побудь лучше принцессой, — проворчала та. — Может, на нашего принца тогда вдохновение накатит.  
Марстен обиженно засопел, и Дарвальд не преминул поддеть:  
— Или может ему просто накатить надо? Для смелости. Всё-таки не каждый день замуж зовешь. Опыта у него, считай, в этом никакого.  
— Можно подумать, у тебя очень обширный! И это так просто, взять и попросить кого-то стать навсегда твоим!  
Дарвальд повернулся к Марстену, одним невыразимо текучим движением опустился перед ним на одно колено, ловко поймал того за руку и, задрав голову, заглянул в ошарашенные глаза:  
— Марстен Сейрс, сделай меня самым счастливым на свете — стань моим.  
Марстен замер, кажется, даже забыв, как дышать. Руки не выдирал, ошарашенно смотрел на Дарвальда, который не прятал улыбку, отвечал твёрдым взглядом, держал его за руку и терпеливо ждал. Смотрел и не мог решиться ни на “нет”, ни на “да”. В голове было до звона пусто. Всё, на что его хватило — это сжать в ответ руку Дарвальда.  
Марстен был уверен — не поймет. Он и сам не вполне понимал, что означал для него этот жест. Он определенно не собирался связывать себя узами брака, но и оставаться в стороне больше готов не был.  
Не поймет — боялся Марстен, но Дарвальд понял. И понял правильно. Он легко поднялся на ноги, отпустил руку Марстена и неожиданно хрипловатым голосом продолжил как ни в чем не бывало, будто и не было этой ругани, этого неожиданного предложения и ещё более неожиданного ответа.  
— Ну что, мы сказку-то рассказывать будем?  
— Да, — словно очнувшись, отозвалась Юлька. — Сейчас только вспомню, на чем мы остановились.  
— Думаю, можно и не рассказывать, — тихо сказал Дарвальд. — Похоже, наши споры действуют на ребенка не менее успокаивающе, — и кивнул в сторону ковра, сквозь который проступили очертания дивана.  
Ребенок спал, свернувшись клубочком, и Юлька искренне надеялась, что снится ему не услышанная только что сказка.


End file.
